Keizaal
by NatsuDankneel
Summary: Mine. He will be mine. Although not in this timeline, I can still have him. All my research will pay off. This shout will send me to a different timeline. Dragonborn x Small, Dragon Harem. Fem dragons including Alduin. T for language. Future Dovahkiin/Karliah sibling like relationship. Fairly OP Dovahkiin, and fairly fast paced.


_Keizaal_

 _Mine. He will be mine. Although not in this timeline, I can still have him. All my research will pay off. This shout will send me to a different timeline. Dragonborn x Small, Dragon Harem. Fem Alduin. T for language._

 **AN: Why am I writing this? I have no clue. This is certainly… Different from my normal fics. Not to mention I haven't done jack shit in a while and all of my followers are probably pissed at me and shit this isn't looking to good. Well um… Hope you enjoy?**

 **Note: I don't have much background with TES. I've only played Skyrim and Oblivion, and I didn't really delve that far into the lore.**

 **Other note: This was inspired by The Legend of Saviik, and as such, you'll find similarities between the stories.**

"To the block, prisoner."

I find myself in the middle of an Imperial city, on my path to execution.

How did it end up this way? I was just on my way home from Daggerfall, visiting my mother's relatives.

My parents live in Skyrim, a house near Winterhold, and own a small business known for smithing and magic.

My mom's a Breton, as I said earlier. She went to the College of Winterhold at the age of 15 (or so she says), and she claims to have graduated as one of the best mages in history.

To be honest, I can believe that.

She was the one that summoned our pet hellhound after all.

Those things are nasty when provoked.

But, if you get to know one, they're like any other dog… If dogs naturally radiated heat and were black and red…

You've gotta be one hell of a mage to summon and tame one of those. Especially since she's (the hellhound) here all the time.

My dad's a Nord. Seasoned veteran he is, he used to be an adventurer, looting abandoned caves, old ruins, and taking down bandit camps with his buddies.

Since then, he's retired to being a blacksmith. He works with high tier stuff, like Ebony and Malachite.

They both work together, and their gear sells for a lot. High quality means higher cost, so we've been living comfortably for a while.

Anyway, my head's about to be chopped off, so I guess there really wasn't a point in saying any of this.

"So this is how it ends, huh? Never thought I'd be killed in my own country. Especially when I've just come home from seeing relatives," I said out loud as I was pushed down.

I hear an odd noise, and it seems everyone else does too.

Some question it, and it makes a lot of people weary. The Imperials don't care.

I hear flapping of… wings… and… Oh shit. That's one loud ass roar. I really should-

"Fus Ro Dah!" Is heard as the executioner goes flying away from me, and I fall to the ground.

I'm still bound and dazed, so getting up is a little difficult, but I manage. Sprinting to a tower, I see others.

In there was the legendary Ulfric Stormcloak talking with that Ralof guy. All I hear before going up the steps is:

"...legends don't burn down villages."

And it hits me. I had studied a bit of Skyrim history and learned about one topic that remained a mystery.

Dragons.

There's no doubt about it at this point. That was a dragon. The way it shouted. Shouts. That's what they use. The ancient dragonborn was said to be able to do what they did, easily.

The wall in front of me bursts down and a man is burnt to death. I'm mortified, but that isn't going to help me get out of here.

I take a glimpse at the dragon. It's interesting, really. An unforgettable shade of black. Wings as large as… Well, large things.

It flies off, probably to go terrorize more people. I jump through the hole in the wall, only to realize how stupid of an idea that was considering my hands are still bound, and there's fire in the adjacent building.

' _Fuck me…'_ I thought as I somehow missed the fire, and landed inside the burning building.

I made my way out, only to see a guard, a man, and a kid. Just behind the kid, lands the dragon.

Acting quickly, I finally realize I can burn my bindings off before rushing to the kid and practically throwing him to the guard.

I rush through a narrow passage as the dragon takes off, only to see it once again, burn down a guard.

The only thing on my mind right now is running. I run past guards shooting arrows at the beast until I come across the main entrance to the keep.

I see an imperial soldier, the guy that actually seemed to pity me for being executed, and he sees me.

"Come on! We have to escape this place and get the news to the holds!" He yells to me.

I rush after him, and after I'm in, he slams the door shut.

"What in Oblivion was that…" He asks as he takes a seat on the nearby beds.

"That there, was a dragon. The very same one from the legends," I tell him.

"What'd you say your name was? I feel like I recognize it."

"Silaas Nightingale. I know, it sounds like the people from the tales of Nocturnal, but my family isn't the same. I think..." I told him.

"Interesting name you have."

"Yeah, my mom said that it suddenly rang in her head and so she decided that if she had a boy, she's name him that. And here I am."

"And your parents run the Nightingale Trade Smith? I've been there a couple times. Your father's an amazing smith," he told me.

"Thank you, I'll be sure to tell him that if we ever get out of here."

"Well, considering you have magic, I don't think it's necessary for you to grab a weapon, but it might come in handy. Up to you though. There might be some armor in one of these chests. Grab it and let's go."

I picked up some imperial armor, lightweight, fairly protective.

We made our way through the gate, and…

 **Blah blah you know how this shit goes**

"I'll meet you in Riverwood," he told me as he departed.

I told him I wanted to stay a bit, explore before heading to Riverwood. I don't know why, really. It just sort of… Happened.

"What in the world are these?" I asked myself as I came across three stones. They each had carvings on them.

It came to me soon though, as I realized these were standing stones. They supposedly assisted you in mystical ways. These stones, the Guardian Stones, were said to increase your ability to learn certain things.

I walked up to one, placed my hand on it, and I felt an odd sensation coursing through me.

 **I'm gonna break the game real quick. Standing stones can all be activated in this fic. Not just one at a time.**

I did that for the rest of the stones and felt… Lighter, I guess.

When I turned around, there stood a rather beautiful woman in a black dress. Her hair matched the dress, her eyes were a beautiful ruby color, and she seemed to radiate power.

"Fuck! Shit you scared me. Don't… Don't sneak up on me like that. Please," I said as I slightly backed away from being caught off guard.

She giggled at my reaction, a cute and seemingly innocent giggle, before composing herself.

"Sorry, I just thought it was odd to see someone at these old things. They haven't been touched by people in a while. It's odd that someone would be here," she said in a melodic, soothing voice.

"Well, I studied Skyrim history when I was younger. I always found it interesting, along with legends of Skyrim. Though, some things certainly aren't legends anymore."

"Whatever do you mean?" She asked.

"I honestly don't want to worry you, but it's better to be prepared and scared, rather than vulnerable and unaware. You know how Skyrim legends tell of dragons? They've come back," I told her.

"What a coincidence! I also studied Skyrim's history. How do you know they're coming back?" She asked me.

"Well… I was kind of on the chopping block of the Imperials, and a dragon sort of… Well, saved me in a sense. Well, you can call me crazy for saying this, but it had these beautiful black scales, and it looked rather majestic even though it was burning down the village."

"Beautiful black scales? You mean like these, right?" She asked.

I looked at her, expecting her to take something out of her pocket, but instead she fucking sprouted wings.

The same fucking wings that the damn dragon in Helgen had.

Acting quickly, I tackled her in an effort to save myself, only to hear a sharp yelp, and I instantly regretted it.

"Shit! Man what the hell is your problem?!" She screamed at me.

"It hurts having your wings damaged, alright? I understand that you're a bit shaken up by the other me in Helgen, but seriously! You don't just tackle someon- never mind your actions are completely justified…" She said with a sigh as I got off.

"Wait you said… Other… You…"

"Oh, yeah, I sort of, um… You know… Different uh… Timeline and stuff," she said nervously.

"Why are you here then?"

"Well, in the other timeline, you sort of… killed me, so I-"

"You aren't here to kill me for that, are you?"

"Oh, nonononono, I'm here to clai- I mean tak- no that isn't it either. Um… I'm here to help you, so that it doesn't have to end the same way."

"Sure… So I have to get to Riverwood, and since you're here to um, help me, I think you're gonna want to come with me. If so, you should probably put the wings away for now, so you don't scare the people there," I told her.

"You're taking this surprisingly well," she said.

Well shit, when you've got a being that's capable of demolishing keeps, what're you supposed to do.

"Y-yeah… It's just that… You're powerful and stuff. I really have no other choice."

"Oh, I'm not just 'powerful', you know that, right? I'm called the 'World Eater' for a reason."

Scratch that, when you've got a being capable of destroying the world, you might want to make careful decisions and trust them.

' _Thankfully he didn't question how he killed me or I'd have to tell him about "that" now.'_

"If it makes it easier for you, I can go into a small, pocket sized dragon form. You can hide me or do whatever, but if you don't want your imperial buddy asking how you randomly met and brought some random woman on your little stroll, you might want me to change form."

 **Breaking the game even more/adding my own shit. Calm down. It's my fucking fic. Not yours.**

"Well, I guess that would work…" I said.

She radiated light, as she changed form, and shrunk.

"Jeez, you're pretty um… Pretty small."

"That's the point you idiot!"

"Alright alright, calm down. Come on, let's just get to Riverwood."

 **More time skip because you already know what happens. Long talks, walking, getting a big ass rock and a word of power, that shit.**

"A dragon's been sighted at the western watchtower. Guards have been killed, and the watchtower has been absolutely destroyed. I want you to go with Irileth and some others to face this. You have the most experience with dragons."

Huh? Yeah sure whatever. I'll do it. Don't see the harm in going other than death, maybe a lost limb, maybe a… Huh… Don't you think this is kind of dangerous?

I mean seriously? You're gonna send some random guy to kill a dragon? Well, he does have a point. I have a uh dragon in my pocket. Literally. And I was in Helgen.

And that's how I found myself here, running around looking like an idiot while I launch fire bolts at this big ass dragon that came from fucking nowhere.

Until it flew off somewhere and I found myself chasing it, even when everyone else was yelling at me to not chase it, and let it be.

But my dumb ass ends up in a mountain pass where I think I saw the damn thing fly off to. **(If you're coming from Whiterun, it's the big ass mountain thing in the far front)**

"Silaas, calm down for a moment," I hear the dragon in my pocket say. "I told Mirmulnir to come here. I asked her **(changing shit up again)** to help you, since she's a good friend."

I rounded a corner, to see a woman, hair the same color as the dragon's scales. She was beautiful, really, and if I hadn't seen her as a dragon, I wouldn't have thought she would do anything to harm me.

"Mirmulnir, correct?"

"Yes. Where is she? I know I heard her voice, so where is she?"

"I'm right here, Mir," Alduin said as she arose from my pocket.

"Why do you want me to help him, and more importantly, why are you here?" Mirmulnir asked.

"Calm down please. I'm from a different timeline. The one I've brought before you, is the last dragonborn," Alduin explained.

"You want to _help_ the last dragonborn?! Have you gone mad!?" She asked.

"Mirmul, if I hadn't come to this timeline, you would've been slain, and your soul would have unknowingly been devoured by him. Please calm down."

"You come to an alternate timeline! So slay him! What good does it, when he turns-"

"He won't! I will make sure of that! How dare you question my choices? I may be from a different timeline, but that doesn't mean that I'm much different from this timeline's me." She yelled, angered at her assumptions.

"He will be mine. Actually, if you even want, he can be ours! Just think of it! An era where dragon and man can live together without fear! And the ones that can stop that will be together, bound in what humans refer to as marriage, and what dragons refer to as mates."

"He has the power to stop this timeline's me. How do I know? Because he already did it in mine. Only now, he will become stronger. Face this timeline's me, and take her. Make her, his."

 **If you hadn't noticed yet, the harem will consist of Mirmulnir, 2 different personality Alduins, and maybe 2 other dragons that I'm yet to come up with.**

"I feel like I don't have any say in this…"

"Oh don't worry. Not in my presence you don't. As of now, you're strength is nowhere near mine, despite being dragonborn. You must hone your skills. Refine them. Train. Luckily for you, I have near infinite dragon souls, so learning words of power won't be very difficult for you. Normally, the dragonborn has to slay a dragon to absorb its knowledge. The absorbed soul however, will only allow the person to learn one word from the dragon's soul. Shouts are a strong thing."

"What puzzles me, is why? Why go against yourself in this timeline? What caused you to change?" Mirmulnir asked.

"Death. Facing it was something I never thought I'd end up doing. Not in a long time. It changed me. Opened up my eyes to everything wrong with the world, and my past self. I've come to try and fix it. At least one world won't have to suffer my wrath for so long," Alduin said, looking down.

She felt arms around her, and looked up to see her old friend. "I'll support you no matter what. I don't want to lose you, I guess. Not to mention, what comes with helping, doesn't seem to be that bad in the future," she said with a smirk towards me.

"Man, I really don't understand you dragons. First you're questioning her for helping me, and now you're helping her help me, and you're looking at me as if I'm some sort of treat for you. Please make up your mind… I'm not good with… Well, anyone really."

"Get used to it, dovahkiin. It'll be like this forever," Mirmulnir said, licking her lips as she looked at me.

"I'll say it again, and I'll probably end up saying it many times over, but you dragons confuse me."

"Oh, Silaas dear, you also confuse us. You're probably the only one we haven't seen that doesn't seem scared. Normally, people would be extremely nervous in the presence of one dragon, never mind two. Your name by the way? It means life in dragon tongue. Your name has two parts. Sil which means life, and laas that also means life," Alduin informed me.

"Your mother was probably influenced by one of the divines, most likely my father, in honor of your title as dovahkiin."

"Well, that rather… interesting I guess. I don't really know what to say about that," I said awkwardly.

"Well, enough chatting, Mur, I want you to change to your smaller form, and stay in his bag with me. I've enchanted it so that it has a large interior **(think Harry Potter)** , but it doesn't change the exterior."

"Oh, clever girl you are, Alduin. How long did it take you to rediscover that lost magic?" Mirmulnir asked as the two entered my bag.

I walked out of the mountain pass to see the guards and Irileth waiting for me. They seemed shocked when I exited unscathed.

"D-did you slay the beast?" One of the guards asked.

"It's gone. Also, it turns out I'm the dragonborn. Well, if me devouring its soul, means anything."

"So that means you can shout…"

"And it also means that the-"

The sky shook as the Graybeards called for me.

"Graybeards."

 **More time skip because 1. You probably don't want to read this. 2. It's boring as hell. 3. I prefer more things getting done than "he walks. He talks. He goes to a dungeon. He talks to Delphine."**

 **So we're starting off at Kynesgrove**

"We'll be facing Sahloknir. Her name means phantom sky hunt, in case you were wondering," Alduin told me as I walked.

I had told Delphine to go on ahead. I figured that I kind of wanted time to talk to my companions, and having her with me wouldn't help, considering they were dragons.

"Should I assume we're sparing her? If so, how exactly are we going to do that? Delphine will be there, and she probably won't leave me alone with a dragon."

"Well, dragon shouts have extreme capability… I know of a shout, but there's a problem. As far as I know, no dragon knows the shout. It's human made **(I don't think this is correct but fuck it, it is for the sake of this fic)**."

"What does it do?"

"It's called 'Bend Will'. I know, it may sound a little extreme, and trust me, it is, but it might be the only thing we can do at the moment."

"Bend Will, huh? That sounds… Immoral. But if it must be done, it must be done."

"I'll tell you now. That's the shout we're probably going to use against Alduin. Be warned though, as it may or may not work."

"So where do we find it?"

"Solstheim. That's where the wretched dragon priest Miraak has made his domain. He plans on being revived, and has control of most of the population there. He knows the shout, as he was the one that made it."

"He knows a shout? Not to mention that the name sounds familiar... That means he's-"

"Yes, he's Dragonborn. The first, in fact. He split off like most of the others during our downfall. They sure played us, I'll be honest with you."

"But what about Kynesgrove? Isn't Sahloknir going to be revived or whatever?"

"Oh believe me, nothing will happen as long as we don't go near that place. We have to go to the Windhelm docks to get to Solstheim. A ship normally travels there, and nothing odd has happened yet, so they most likely won't mind us coming along."

 **Time Skip and shit**

 **Miraak's palace shit in Apocrypha**

' _You know, you can probably like, stab his eye or something and he'll die.'_ Alduin whispered to me as Hermaeus Mora was talking.

Me being the fucking idiot I am decided "oh hey, that's a great idea!" And brought a conjured daedric sword right into his eye.

He fucking exploded, dude.

Legit, he was all over the place.

And next came the fucking headache, along with me passing out due to information overload. The stuff had to go somewhere, right? We can't just leave knowledge hanging around and shit.

When I came to, I was still in apocr whatever it was called, and, well, I felt… different.

I woke up in what seemed like a fort made of books. Sort of like the forts that a kid would make.

What I noticed, was that my head didn't hurt as much. I thought after gaining all that information, it'd hurt pretty much forever, considering I had taken in centuries worth of information.

But it seemed to be gone.

Only when I saw Alduin in her human form using spells on a stack of books, did I realize where the information went.

It was all around me.

Alduin seemed to have transcribed everything that I knew, into these books, and properly titled each one of them.

"I've gotta admit, I'm impressed. No ordinary mortal could survive such an influx of information. Well, you aren't normal, are you?"

"No I am not… What now? We've still got that dragon in Kynesgrove to deal with."

"Well, simply, we're going to Kynesgrove. And to make things faster, you can probably ride me, well, in more ways than getting on me, all the way back. I don't quite understand why we didn't do that at first."

I facepalmed at her suggesting words, blushing at the sexual intent, but I nonetheless agreed with her.

"We probably didn't fly because you were so set on finding the guy in Windhelm."

"Oh yeah…"

She shifted into her dragon form before I climbed on, our next stop being Kynesgrove.

We arrived about a mile out of town and walked. We found this timeline's Alduin resurrecting Sahloknir. Just in time, huh?

Delphine rushed up the hill to where we were as Alduin flew away, and before she (Delphine) could notice, I used the "bend will" shout on her, effectively placing her under my control.

It's terrifying how a shout can take over the minds of others.

Alduin came out in her human form, staring at the newly resurrected dragon.

"It's been awhile, hasn't it?" She said.

"Alduin. You're not of this world, are you?" A deep voice, most likely because of being a dragon, and being resurrected, said.

"Yes. I've come to help the one you see in front of you. The dovahkiin."

"I knew you were mad, but not this much. Helping the one that was made to kill us. You, specifically."

She slowly morphed into her own human form. She was shorter than Alduin, and her hair was a beautiful dark blue and red. She had a large bust like the other dragons. She looked… Well, powerful, authoritative, and however else you classify a strong dragon.

"This is Silaas. And no, I'll tell you now that I'm completely sane."

"Why should I trust you? I saw what you did to that mortal. The same damned shout that the dragon priest used. For all I know, you could be under his influence."

"If I was under his influence, why haven't we done anything to you? Think about it. He has the ability to do it. Silaas isn't like the other dragonborn. He killed Miraak and saved Solstheim. Sure, it may be a human (as in, not dragon, and not necessarily the race) settlement, but he still saved the innocent people. He even killed a daedric prince."

Sahloknir's eyes widened at the information.

"Hermaeus Mora is dead? Gone? Wiped out just like that? By a mere mortal?"

"Don't doubt the dragonborn. You know what they're capable of. You should've seen it though. He poked his eye after I told him, and the daedra combusted! Oh, it was a lot more funny when I saw it."

"But what of the information that he had? Such information can't be lost just like that."

"He survived the information overload, and while he was unconscious, I tapped into his head for the information, and made thousands of books containing everything. Time moves slower and Apocrypha, so while we were in there for a couple weeks as I worked nonstop to get everything, it had only been one day in this world."

"He killed a daedric prince, and survived the sudden gain of centuries worth of information, huh? I think I can respect this boy. I will support you, Alduin, but if he falls out of line, my loyalty is gone. I will be off for n-"

"Oh come on, don't just leave us like that!" Mirmulnir said as she popped out of my pocket.

"Mirmulnir? You're with them too?"

"Yep! This bag is great! Alduin enchanted with some sort of space enchant, so there's a lot more space on the inside, even though it doesn't look like it. We've just been catching up since I joined them a bit back. It's been great, really. Silaas and Alduin have these arguments, but the best part is that when this is all over, we get to _have_ him!"

"You plan on mating a human? I thought you were crazy before, but this is just insane." Sahloknir said as she looked at Alduin.

"What can I say? I like the kid. He's got spirit and power. What's there to not like?"

"He's the sworn enemy of dragons. That's what. I'll come with you, but if you fall out of line, I will tear you apart quicker than Alduin can react." She said pointing at me.

 **Time Skip 1 Week.**

 **Events passed over time skip: Delphine doesn't notice anything wrong. Goes back to Riverwood. Relax at an inn.**

"Silaas, I think it's about time we get moving."

"Where to? I don't remember having anything planned."

"I want you to go to Snow Veil Sanctum. There's someone there who doesn't know either of us, but I'd like you to meet her."

"Since she doesn't know you, I should assume she isn't a dragon, right?"

"Well, there are some dragons that don't know me, though very little, but yes, you're correct. She's a Dunmer. Dark elf. I want you to go to Snow Veil Sanctum and offer her to help take down the petty Thieves Guild in Riften. They're nothing but a bunch of bullies that think they can do whatever they want."

"What do I say?"

"Don't. She'll probably end up capturing you, and she'll probably ask who sent you. Just play things through, and we'll see from there. She doesn't kill without reason. She's a thief. Not an assassin. We'll deal with them, later though."

 **Snow Veil Sanctum - The same area where you're shot with the paralysis poison**

I was simply walking when my vision blacked out. Should've seen this coming, honestly.

When I awoke, I was bound to a chair in the icy dungeon. In front of me, stood a dark elf in some of the strangest armor **(changing it for the story. Not so much for the sake of the story, more because I just wanted to)**.

She wore some sort of light mail made of this eerily dark blue colored metal. It was definitely a strong metal. I could tell just by looking at it.

"Who are you, and who sent you here?" She asked.

"I was told to come here by a friend. I can't tell you much about her. My name is Silaas Nightingale." I said calmly. I didn't want to give away Alduin, so I had to hope this answer would appease her.

"Nightingale… _The_ Nightingale? The family that owns the smith and enchant business?" She asked, her curiosity peaking.

"The one and only… Why does that matter to you?"

She went around back and untied my arms.

"Your parents have done a great deal for Lady Nocturnal and I. Me, because of my status as her Nightingale, and my goddess, because their constant belief in her. They send offerings and pray to her. In return, she has granted them success, and protection."

Mom and dad actually prayed to the daedric prince? I was told that it was merely a coincidence that our last name was named after the legends known as the "Nightingales". But she said she was one of them… But what proof does she have that she is one?

"How do I know you're telling the truth?"

"Because I wouldn't have freed you, considering I know your strength over me. Now tell me. Why are you here?"

' _I believe it's okay to tell her. I have a feeling she will be a very valuable asset and friend in the future.'_ I heard a voice in my head, Alduin, tell me.

"Have you heard of the World Eater, Alduin?"

Her eyes visibly widened at this.

"No… There's no way that dragon would send a mortal after me. If it wanted me gone, it would come personally."

She soon felt hands pinning her arms behind her back.

"I don't want you gone, dear. I simply want to help you take down the Thieves Guild. They're a thorn in Skyrim's side, and we plan on making this world safer. Something I couldn't do, nor thought of doing, in my timeline." Alduin said, appearing behind her.

"Why are you here, World Ea- wait, you're female?" Karliah asked.

"Indeed I am. Odd how everyone stereotypes me as a male. Just because my title is "World Eater", or my name is Alduin, doesn't mean I'm male. Alduin is more of a title, but that's a story for a different time." Alduin said, letting go of the Nightingale.

"So why are you here?" She asked.

"The man you see in front of you is the dragonborn. Before you get any thoughts, I plan on mating him, so no, you can't have him." She said, causing Karliah to inwardly sweat drop.

"Although he is a rather fine specimen, I don't see him like that…"

"Did she just call me a specimen…"

"I'm from a different timeline as I mentioned already. A timeline where Silaas kills me. After years of being stuck in Limbo, I developed a shout to travel to an alternate timeline, after I realized the importance of love, and life. I want dragons to be able to coexist with other-"

"No seriously… Did she just call me a specimen?"

"species, and doing this will ensure that it happens. To do so, we must eliminate the Thieves guild, as their presence may cause issues. After that, we are to take on the dark brotherhood, since Assassin's would not have a place in a peaceful world. We only kill if they refuse to change their ways." Alduin explained.

"And the Thieves are stubborn. I see what you're trying to do. Interesting though, how such a powerful being like you, is helping us mortals." Karliah said.

"Well, I wouldn't put it that way. All of us are technically Mortal. Even the divines and the daedra can be killed. We learned that with Hermaeus Mora." Alduin said.

"You killed the daedric prince of knowledge?"

"It only depends on how much power you have, Karliah my dear. What I plan on doing after taking care of the 'human' threats with Silaas, is take on some of the Daedra. The biggest threat and annoyance, is Molag Bal. He's nothing but trouble."

"He's the one that made the Vampires, correct?"

"Yes. And after him, Mehrunes Dagon. He should be the last of the more destructive Daedra. The Divines are fine, though they tend to act up."

"Mehrunes Dagon? What has he done to anger you?"

"Mehrunes Dagger. A daedric artifact capable of killing the Divines in one slice. After taking down the corrupt Daedra, we shall move onto some of their artifacts. Sanguine's Rose is destructive, and if placed in the wrong hands, can cause chaos. Sanguine however, is very passive with humans. He likes to joke around with them, and he tends to help them. I don't think he created the staff out of hatred. More of a mistake, if anything. He thought it might help people, but it could turn out dangerous. Molag Bal's mace, Mehrunes Dagger, and maybe the Wabbajack can all go. They will be stored in Lady Nocturnal's realm, as I trust her the most, out of all the Daedric Princes."

"You've got a lot planned, don't you?"

"Yes, and I can only hope that these plans play out the way they I want them to."

"Well then, World Eater. We have some Thieves to take down."

 **AN: How's that for a start? I don't know when the next update for any of my other stories is gonna be, but I do know that I plan on continuing this, and discontinuing TFG, simply because I'm tired of writing Lemons, and the game mechanics are extremely tedious to follow. If you want to continue it, feel free to.**

 **Now, to clarify things, "Back" is gonna get the next update (unless I end up writing this). My Fairy Tail only fics, are probably gonna come to a pause for now, except for maybe Arctic Embers.**

 **Hope you enjoyed, and I'm kind of sorry for my very long absence. Review or whatever you want. I don't really care. I just like writing, but I'll only do it when I actually want to.**

 **According to Thuum, the title means "Skyrim"**


End file.
